This invention relates generally to the field of coin operated machines which either vend an article of merchandise or provide a service in response to the depositing of coins by a user using a so-called coin slide, and more particularly to an improved switch construction which is operated in response to the reciprocating movement of such coin slides.
Particularly in the case of commercially operated laundrying machines including both washers and dryers which commence a cycle of operation with the completion of one or more such coin slide reciprocations, it has become increasingly necessary to monitor each such reciprocation either electronically or electro-mechanically to prevent the fraudulant use of the machine by obtaining more cyles of operations than had been paid for. Such use is often possible for the reason that the inner end of the coin slide commonly used to initiate a cycle by a mechanical tripping function has in large measure been replaced by using the same movement to close an electrical switch connected to the electronic circuitry which controls the operation of the machine. Most coin slide mechanisms are provided with a ratchet and pawl which comes into operation when the coin slide has been advanced sufficiently to allow deposited coins to fall into a coin receiving receptacle, the ratchet usually having teeth engaged by the pawl which are spaced a distance of approximately one-quarter of an inch. The last tooth on the ratchet is in engagement when the inner end of the coin slide is in position to close a switch which provides a signal input to the circuitry which, inter alia commences an operational cycle, after which the ratchet disengages to permit return of the slide under the action of a spring to its original position.
However, while the last tooth on the ratchet is engaged, it is possible to move the slide over a short path of travel approximating one-quarter inch without disengaging the ratchet, and if the slide is advanced cautiously, it is possible for an unscrupulous user to trip the initiating switch without releasing the last tooth on the ratchet. A cycle can then be initiated on a repeating basis by merely allowing the slide to remain engaged with the last tooth on the ratchet during an operational cycle, and commence a new cycle when needed thereafter by merely again advancing the slide only sufficiently to again trip the switch.
This problem is not resolved by providing a toggle type switch in place of a normally open switch wherein the toggle is operated by selective contact with two separate points on the coin slide. If the above procedure is followed, the toggle switch can be allowed to remain in closed condition, and recycling is commenced automatically, the user controlling operations by manually opening and closing the door of the machine.